


Playing an Intricate Game - Prologue

by Vandraren



Series: Playing an Intricate Game [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Backstory, Best Friends, Future-Pairing, Hydra, I dont know how to do tags please help, Isn't everyone, Marvel - Freeform, PTSD, Pre-Avengers (2012), Reader is nay, Reader-Insert, Red Room (Marvel), SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Reader, Shipping, Storyline, Trust Issues, agent coulson - Freeform, brief mention of torture, eventual pairing, mcu - Freeform, movies - Freeform, original - Freeform, phil coulson - Freeform, reader - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandraren/pseuds/Vandraren
Summary: An ex-assassin trained in The Red Room Academy alongside the famous Black Widow under the codename Zima Rogers is recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D to work under Director Fury, where she aims to start her life anew and leave behind her morbid past. Unfortunately, it won't be so easy for her, as old ghosts are bent on keeping her trapped inside herself. She can't seem to trust herself with anyone, but what if the fate of the few she cares about depends on it. Will she be able to overcome her fear in order to save them? She won't be given much of a choice, especially after she is forced into an emotional bond with a family she never thought she would be able to have.





	Playing an Intricate Game - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of what I plan to be a long story going through the MCU. The Readers backstory will be revealed more as time goes on, and there will be a pairing for the reader in the future, so if you want me to continue this let me know in the comments :D  
> I have a lot of plans for this story, so I hope some of you out there decide to subscribe and catch the next chapters. Thank you so much for reading and leaving feedback!
> 
> -Vandraren

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

This was your home now, at least that's what you tried to convince yourself. Truth be told, you didn't think they trusted you. Why would they? You don't exactly have the best track record. In fairness, you didn't trust them either. Trust issues. You told yourself you'd work on those someday.

S.H.I.E.L.D took you in after meeting you on an assassination mission. It wasn't your commanders best move to send you after Natalia Romanova, their finest creation. Fortunately, you and Natalia go way back. Natasha.

She left you before, you forgave her abandonment. She came back for you and for that you're grateful. If it weren't for her, god knows where you might be today. In a dark hell, hidden away from any sun that might warm your skin, where you were mutilated and pieced back together time and time again. A hell you knew all too well. Or worse.

Your life went from that to sipping drinks with your old best friend and her new one in a matter of weeks. You did many missions with them for Director Fury, not like your old missions. These missions were for the right side this time. Things were going to be different from now on. You were S.H.I.E.L.D's best team. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Zima Rogers.

But no matter how much they've done for you, Clint, Natasha, Fury, you couldn't trust them. You couldn't trust yourself. You knew it would only be a matter of time before this seemingly perfect situation blew up in your face. Nothing lasts forever, you above all know this. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know much of your time before the Red Room where they met you, not even Natasha knew the whole story.

For now, you'll revel in the freedom of working under Director Fury. It's the most free you've ever felt.


End file.
